Heretofore, conductive electrical wire, such as copper wire, has been coated with film of microporous, expanded polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) to provide an insulated wire. The PTFE coating provided a low dielectric, flexible, chemically resistant protective covering surrounding the conductive wire. This assembly is then ordinarily provided with an outer insulative covering of full density, non-expanded polytetrafluoroethylene to provide a covering that is heat resistant, is chemically inert, is resistant to being cut (called cut-through resistance) and is of long flex life. This configuration is particularly useful for flat or ribbon cable, such as is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,657.
It is desirable to provide a cable that has the attributes of the above-described cable, has good flex life, and has substantially improved abrasion resistance and further improved cut-thru resistance.
The invention herein possesses these desirable features.